Power Crazy
by I'll Send Postcards
Summary: Alexis thought it was just going to be 200 hours of picking up litter, scrubbing graffiti and overall making absolutely no difference to the local area for her community service. She couldn't have been more wrong. Crazy freak storms, powers, dead probation workers, life threatening situations and a bunch in between leave Alexis questioning everything.
1. New Arrivals and Crazy Freak Storms

**Hello. I've finally uploaded something! How crazy is that? I decided to do my first fanfiction for Misfits because even though it's not all that popular in the fanfiction world, I thought it would be a good starter and, to be honest, I just couldn't help myself. I'm in love with each and every single character - including the latest new cast. I'm actually uploading this after just watching the last final Misfits episode EVER, *sobs* so I thought it would be nice as I've had this mostly completed for the last day or two now. I managed to watch the final episode a week early because they released the premiere if it online...which makes me an extremely happy bunny. *gushes*  
**

**Anyhow, I starting writing this first chapter last week and now it's finally complete and I feel ready to publish.**

**It's starting from Season 1 and will continue onwards as time progresses. It shouldn't take me to long to update, but we'll see as I have exams everyday during next week which is a total bitch.**

**I haven't got a beta so I do apologise if there are any mistakes made in here, though I hope not. ****Rating is a strong T for now. I will either change to M or give notice at the start of a chapter if any of this changes to something a little more...smutty. (;**

**Disclaimer****; I don't own Misfits, which is a total bummer. But ho hey, I wanted to write something for it because it's just too amazing.**

**So here we go. My first fanfiction ever, please be nice and please enjoy! (:**

* * *

Two hundred hours. Two hundred fucking hours of community service for something that wasn't even her fault. Okay, so maybe it was her fault, she had broken someone's jaw, wrecked up a few pretty little faces and smashed a couple of windows in after all, but in her defence the bastards had well deserved it. She hadn't meant it to go too far, or maybe she had, she'd been going on full adrenalin at that point and seemed unable to stop herself. Still, that didn't mean that she should be here now, getting ready to start scraping up dog shit and pick up litter with another bunch of shitheads that were bound to be dicks. She had been supporting herself and her younger sibling for christ sake! But here she was, zipping up her distasteful orange jumpsuit and slowly strolling to the outside railing after being told to hurry up by the probation worker.

He looks like a right barrel of fucking laughs.

As Alexis leans against the railing, at the end of the line the others seemed to have formed, she hears a woof whistle coming from a prick with curly hair and a cheeky grin, but she just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Before the probation worker starts talking, -she had forgotten his name already- she quickly looks around at the other six offenders in the group and examines them. First there was that runner guy, Curtis, who she'd heard about a few weeks ago. She only knew it was something to do with drugs. Different sources told different information. It obviously couldn't have been as bad as some of it had said, otherwise he'd be in prison or rehab now, not here with the rest of them. He was showing a bored expression on his face while chewing some gum between his teeth. Next to him stood a pretty pathetic excuse for a wannabe gangster, who was wearing one hell of a ridiculous cap that seemed to be several sizes to big for his small head. He was even attempting to look intimidating just standing there. It didn't work. After him was that curly brown-haired guy who had whistled at her, whose expression kept changing between looking both bored and amused by the whole situation. She'd dare say he was attractive, but that would soon fly out the window as soon as he started talking. She was guessing it wouldn't be long now. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was going to be a handful. It was completely obvious he was going to be a twat. He even came with he's own signature smirk.

Next stood the typical chav, with her hair scraped back so tight that it just had to be painful and who had far too much black eye-liner and mascara around her eyes, making them look triple their size. She was pulling some sort of funny face, though Alexis guessed it was just that she found the whole thing just as shit and ridiculous as she did. Then stood the slut of the group, who obviously knew it and adored the title by constantly touching up on her hair and checking out her appearance in the reflection of her phone, looking as if she'd rather be partying or waking up in somebody else's bed right now. Alexis turned her head to the last person in the group who, in all fairness, looked kind of creepy with his unblinking eyes and shy facial expression. She just assumes he's the quiet one out of the bunch. Lastly stood herself, in all her shitty glory. Long brown hair in loose ringlets, eyes that were far too blue and her usual 'fuck this shit' expression plastered upon her face.

That pretty much summed them all up. Seven different type of shitheads. Fan-fucking-tastic.

She turns her head around to look back at the probation worker now, who has started his speech all about all that helping with the community bullshit. He was dark-skinned and quite bulky. That's all she really had in her opinion of him so far. "This is it. This is your chance to do something positive. Give something back. You can help people. You can really make a difference to people's lives." That's very doubtful. She almost scoffs as he says this. "That's what community service is all about. There are people out there who think you're scum. You have an opportunity to prove them wrong."

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" Questions the guy with the curly hair, who turns out to have an Irish accent. They have something in common then, she was half Irish herself. "No offence, but I'm thinking some people are just born criminals." He directs towards the wannabe gangster by pointing at him, raising his eyebrows.

"You lookin' to get stabbed?" the wannabe asks in an attempting threatening voice as he looks Curly up and down. Alexis can already feel her fist clenching at the possible thought of punching him in the face. His 'tough gangster' act bullshit would piss her off soon enough. She's never been one for gangsters and their bollocks.

"You see my point there?"

Just then the sluts phone starts ringing, to which she answers almost immediately, "hey."

We all get to hear half of her conversation which pretty much is just her scoffing and telling someone that she's at her community service and it's as boring as fuck. The probation worker tries to get her attention and asks her to hang up the phone, but the bitch just keeps talking. Alexis doesn't comment, but she huffs out a deep sigh while waiting for this to be over. Honestly, all she wants to do is just go back home and get into bed and sleep for a full week.

"Excuse me? Hello? I'm still talking here." The probation worker tries once again to get the slut to realise that he is speaking, but it's quite clear that she already knows but just doesn't give a damn.

"What? I thought you finished." She snaps back, still keeping the phone next to her ear.

"You see my lips still moving? That means I'm still talking." He looks like his starting to get a little pissed off. Not that she's blaming him, though Alexis does wonder why he's doing this job if he loses his temper quickly. Surely he'd know having a bunch of young offenders wasn't going be easy?

"Yeah, but you could've been yawning or chewing." Curly says with a thought. Of course, he just can't help but open his mouth.

"End the call. Hang up!" He seems to be losing his temper quite quickly, she muses. Maybe if things like this happen when he tries to speak all the time then eventually he'll give up and leave them to their own thing. Hopefully he'll just snap at them to clean something and leave them to it. She doesn't want his speeches every five minutes and she isn't ever going to want to.

"My probation worker. Don't be disgusting. I'll call you later," slut says over the phone before hanging up. _Finally._

Meanwhile Curly looks over towards the quiet guy, the creeper. "You alright there, weird kid?" he asks while smirking. In reply, the quiet kid looks up only to quickly avert his eyes and straighten the front part of his hair with his hand awkwardly, probably pretending that nobody had spoken to him. He does seem to be quite the odd one, let alone strange.

Curly looks back over to wannabe and pretends to blow him a kiss by puckering his lips. In return Wannabe glares over him, or in this case he glares up as he's several inches shorter. Jesus. Even Alexis was taller than him, though she was a lanky shit herself, already an inch or two taller than the other two girls there. "I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck!"

Always having to voice her thoughts at some point, Alexis interrupts while scoffing and raising her thin eyebrows, showing that she knows he's talking complete and utter bullshit. "Well, that's fucking disturbing. Do you get off on that sort of thing?"

Curly looks over, his eyes widening for a moment, probably noticing her accent or similar attitude before a decent looking smirk appears on his face. "Ooh, she speaks! Nice accent. And a bitchy attitude. I can see a very possible shag coming along sometime in the near future, no?" He winks, probably trying to look seductive.

Alexis just rolls her eyes.

"I shouldn't be here, man." That athletic tuts. Urgh, he was one of those people.

The probation worker tries to interrupt, sounding freshly calm, as Curly and Wannabe seem to have gotten themselves into a little lovers spat, Wannabe getting into Curly's face as he gets mocked. "We need to work as a team here. That's enough!"

"Can I move to a different group. This anit gonna work out for me." Alexis can't help but scoff at the runners comment. He fucked up and blames it on everyone and everything else. That's just so fucking typical. She hates those kind of people.

"Umm, wha meks ya fink tha ya betta than us?" Chav finally speaks. Alexis cringes inwardly at her voice but finds herself smirking. Oh god, that voice is awful.

Curly immediately loses interest in Wannabe Gangster for a moment and turns to inspect the chav, then looks around at everyone else before at the chav again with his eyes wide. "What is that accent?"

"Is that for real?" Athletic asks.

"If ya tryna say somethin' then yeh," the chav seems to have a bitchy strike. Alexis finds herself liking this. It's good to have a bad attitude. Well, in her opinion at least. Some people didn't agree. Probation workers and counsellors, for example.

Her smirk becomes wider as Curly looks around again and puts a hand to his ear. "Is that...? Are you...? That's just a noise. Are we supposed to understand her?" His Irish voice is defiantly something, she'll give him that.

Chav gives him the middle finger. "Do ya understand tha?"

Curly smirks and puts his arm around wannabes neck. "I think she likes me."

This just leads to another spat between the two and Alexis finds herself laughing with the rest of them -save the silent one- as the probation worker tries to stop them by holding Wannabe away but it's no good because Curly has he's fists up, taking the piss by pretending he can actually fight. It just seems to wind Wannabe up even more somehow.

* * *

Benches. They were painting fucking benches. White. Who the fuck paints things on the streets white? It practically screams 'graffiti me!'

Alexis sits on the floor working on the same bench as the quiet kid slowly painting her side of the bench. That is until she stops to look over at the Wannabe Gangster whose looking down at his shitty cap with his eyebrows screwed up tight.

"Oh man, there's paint on my cap. This is bullshit!" He shouts, before stomping off, kicking the paint bucket along with him and pausing in his steps to kick a shopping trolley in his way which he nearly falls over.

Alexis watches him go and can't help but roll her eyes. "What a dick."

Only then does Curly start to get bored and stands up straight, coming to stand between her and the chav girl. He narrows his eyes at Chavy. "So I'm guessin' shop lifting? ...No?"

She just stares down at her paintbrush. "Don't act lik ya kno me cuz ya don't."

He acts offended towards her words. "I'm just making conversation. This is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips. Brainstorming. Come on, what did you do?"

"Dis girl called me a slag so I jus got into a fight." She says calmly. Obviously it just has to be something like that, doesn't it? Who really got into a fight over someone calling them a slag? It didn't seem worth the two hundred hours of shit.

A small smirk appears on curly's face at this. "Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" Alexis nearly laughs out loud. At least he could be entertaining...sometimes.

"No. It was down Argos." She says, a bit more stubbornly. Oh, that just makes even more sense. Tip of the iceberg, and all that.

"Oh, Argos," he mainly whispers to himself before replying. "You know what you should have done? You should have got one of those little pens they have and jabbed in it her eye." Alexis allows herself to smirk at this.

He notices, of course, because he comes over to her next. "What about you, hot stuff? What did you do?"

Alexis tries not to roll her eyes at his little nickname for her, even if she does keep referring to him as 'Curly' in her head, but she's not sure she succeeds. "My names Alexis...Alex, not hot stuff. And I may or may not have smashed some faces of a few people who were complete twats." She says with a little smirk. What the hell, they were fuck-ups too. And she didn't really give a damn what they thought about her anyway to be honest. It's not like those little cunts hadn't deserved it in the first place.

He narrows his eyes at her for a moment in thought, probably trying to work her out. "I'm hoping it was for some sane reason. Or are you just fucked up? 'Cause I'd still shag you, you know. No need to worry about not getting any of this," he shows himself off with a wave of a hand.

Alexis smirks wider. "Maybe a little..." She says, pinching her fingers together to show a small amount before standing up, coming to a halt when her face is inches from his. She should at least be able to get a little fun of out him. "And well, that sounds like a...pleasurable offer, maybe it can be arranged..." She trails off, whispering seductively, winking as he's eyes widen and turn a shade darker before grinning and stepping away from him and back to her painting. She notices the chav grinning to, nearly laughing as she takes in his facial expression.

He seems to stutter for a moment before snapping out of it when he realises she was fucking with him. "That's...-that's mean! How could you deny all this," he gestures to his body with a wave of his hand, showing it off again. "You'll come round soon enough. And then you'll be screaming my name. Which is Nathan, by the way, just so you can prepare yourself."

Alexis simply laughs as she looks him up and down. "Hmm...then I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?

Nathan winks at her before turning to the quiet one who still hasn't spoken yet.

"What about you weird kid? Don't take this the wrong way or anything," he says in a tone that would clearly be known as offensive, "but it looks like you could be a panty sniffer." He then pretends to be holding a pair of underwear near his and sniffs.

"I'm not a panty sniffer." Quiet kid finally speaks for the first time with a shaky voice. "I'm not a pervert."

Alexis looks over at him and sure, he may say he isn't a pervert and hey, maybe he isn't, but anyone would willingly admit that he looks incredibly creepy from the way he stares at you with his unblinking eyes and with that hard facial expression. He quite obviously has some kind of anxiety problem, but boy does it come off as creepy. She's interrupted in her inspection, however, when Curly -Nathan- starts making deep groaning noises and pretends to be wanking off his paintbrush.

"I tried to burn a boy's house down!" The creeper shouts out.

Cue the awkward silence to follow as Nathan's fake groans come out stammered as he cuts himself off and stands back a little. Maybe the creeper wasn't all right in the head after all. She tries to step away from him without letting him notice. He doesn't seem to, so that's good...she supposes.

Trying to change the subject, probably, the chav asks Nathan what he got done for.

He turns innocent rather quickly. "Who me? I was done for...uh...eatin' some pick n' mix."

Both Alexis and the chav snort at this and tell him he's talking bollocks. Who the fuck got done for eating a few shitty pick n' mix? Unless of course there was a little more to that story then Nathan was letting on.

He's about to reply, probably to spill some more bullshit or the full details, but a clap of thunder leads everyone to all take notice of the sky and see that a grey storm cloud has appeared above their heads. Alexis doesn't think she's ever seen anything like it before; it seems so dark. This is obviously gonna be one bitch of a thunder-storm.

"What is up with this weather?" Nathan asks, sounding rather curious.

"How'd that happen?" The probation worker -was it Toby? Tony? -walks out, gesturing to the giant white paint splatter on the floor that the Wannabe Gangster had created. "I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches," he says with an annoyed voice. "How do you manage to screw that up? You tell me because I've got no idea."

Both Alexis and Nathan open their mouths, probably to both say something completely stupid, but get cut off when a loud clashing noise lands beside them with a 'SMASH!' They turn around to find a huge block of ice smashed into the car parked there. Right in the centre.

"That's my car," the probation says in a small voice while still sounding quite loud, as if he's lost something else that's special to him.

"Classic!" Nathan laughs. Alexis would be laughing too, if she didn't have a strange feeling sitting in her stomach. This didn't feel like a normal storm. Since when did ice that big fall out from the sky? This was some crazy apocalyptic shit.

Alexis looks around her and notices that the creepy kid has his phone out and is recording. Is there nothing better to do but record at a time like this, maybe like run away screaming? She looks around at the rest of the group who seem to be just as freaked out as her.

Just when her heartbeat starts to slow down, there's another loud smash of ice that drops right between her and Nathan, making them jump further away from each other in surprise. Then out of nowhere, ice just starts to keep coming and coming.

"Alright everyone, let's get inside." The probation worker says while trying to sound calm...that is until some ice drops right next to him, then he starts shouting just like everybody else and runs towards the front doors of the community centre.

Alexis starts running as fast as she can, her feet slapping against the ground beneath her and her breath coming out in pants as she does so. She only just about dodges a block of ice in time before they finally reach the front doors of the community centre.

Immediately everyone starts shouting at the probation worker to hurry up and open the door. He searches for the key and fishes it out but then keeps struggling to fit it in the key hole. People say that when rushing, or under pressure, you fumble more and struggle to steadily control whatever you're holding. It's understandable. But this was just fucking ridiculous.

"Open the door!"

"Open it!"

"Come on!"

"Open the fucking door!" The slut shrieks.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Shouts Tony turning around. Jesus. Now was not the time to be worried about the language being used! Sort of your priorities, for fucks sake! He starts to fumble with the key again and just about when Alexis was about to scream at him to hurry the fuck up, her panic rising -BOOM!

They all fly backwards. It must only last a second but it's one of the scariest things that's ever happened to her in her life, while all at the same time she feels like she's flying- and then all of their backs hit the hard floor with a loud thump.

Was they just hit by lightning?_ Fucking lightning?_

Alexis' head starts to pound almost immediately. She places her hands on her temple, attempting to smooth it out before slowly opening her eyes, blinking up at the bright sky above...only to see it's clear again. Not a single cloud in the sky. She slowly looks sideways to everybody else who are in similar positions, some still lying down for a moment mumbling while others try to sit up.

"I feel really weird." The chav says in a distant voice. Are she just starting to realise that?

"Really?" Alexis groans, not wanting to deal with these idiots right now. "It's almost as if we weren't just hit by fucking lightning. You know, I hear that kind of shit can bring along side effects."

"We should be dead," comes a quiet voice.

Alexis looks over towards the creeper and somehow manages to roll her eyes and mumble to herself, "because that's just the positive outlook we all fucking needed." She finally manages to sit up straightly then, noticing everybody else doing the same.

"Hey!" Nathan shouts, snapping his fingers at the probation worker. "A little reassurance might be nice, you know. 'You're fine! Looking good!'"

The probation worker looks worse than the rest of them. His head is slightly tilted as he sits up and his eyes roll into the back of his head. "W-wanker," he seems to spasm.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asks in disbelief and a little defensive. He looks over to Alexis who rolls her eyes before smirking. "Hey, you! What are you smirking at? We nearly died. That's traumatic kind of shit."

"Fuck off." Alexis pants, her heart-rate still going a mile a minute. "That was two minutes ago. Maybe you'll have a new fucking outlook on life, hm?" She puts her head in her hands now, almost as if she can somehow rub the pounding away.

"Is everyone alright?" Asks the probation worker, though he seems to still be pretty out of it, looking like he's dealing with some sort of spasm problem by twitching his head side to side slowly, as if jumping from one side to the other.

"We could have died, you dick!" The slut spits out, sitting up straighter and touching her hair. It's as if she needs to make sure that she still looks perfect. It makes Alexis grumble.

"Are you al'right?" Chav asks, looking surprisingly concerned. "You're actin' lik a freak." Oh, there it is.

"Maybe we should call it a day," the probation worker says, sounding far too out of it. She wonders if he had even heard the chav's question.

Alexis stands up and waits for everybody else to go in first, wanting to be last in the building. Once stepping in, Nathan stands waiting.

"Soooo," he tries to play of casually, standing close. "We nearly died, it's traumatic. You're vulnerable. I'm vulnerable. Maybe we should share our vulnerability together by-"

"I'd rather not. But thanks, oh so much for the offer." She replies back sarcastically.

"Hey," he shouts after her, "you should really reconsider. It'll be a really good way to release-"

He doesn't get to finish as Alexis just gives him the middle finger while walking into the locker room. She gives her orange jumpsuit a dirty look before pealing it away from her body and peaks inside her locker to get her regular clothes.

As soon as Nathan walks in, he stares at her for a moment while she's only standing in her pale blue lace underwear. "You know, the offer still stands. You should really reconsider."

Alexis doesn't even look at him but continues to put on her brand new blue tank top and her freshly clean tight skinny jeans before she replies, "And my answer from before still stands. I'm good." It was a little chilly out today, so she had decided not only to wear jeans but to bring her thin leather jacket, to which she quickly slips on.

Once Nathan's dressed, he points out how she has a nice arse before going out into the hallway, the two other guys following him.

She carries on finishing in her locker, making sure to grab her phone and earphones before looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair has gone slightly curlier but not particularly in a bad way and her blue eyes seem wider. She rubs at her face a little, silently glad that her make-up isn't messed up before double checking her locker.

"Wha ya say?" The chav asks the slutty girl suddenly, pausing in scraping her hair back. Alexis still doesn't know their names yet.

"I didn't say anything," slut replies with much distaste in her voice.

The chavy girl goes back to doing her hair again. Ouch. How could you have your hair like that? It looks so fucking painful. Was all chavs like this with their hair or was it just her?

"Wha ya say?" Chav asks again, directing it towards Alexis this time, practically barking it out. "An' my names not chav, it's Kelly!"

"I didn't fucking say anything," Alexis spits back. Jesus. Is this chick hearing things?

She slams her locker shut before going out into the hallway to find Curtis and the weird kid standing there silently while Nathan slams himself into the vending machine repeatedly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asks him, stepping closer.

"Trying to get a free drink, what's it look like?" He smirks back, slamming into the vending machine with his body once again. Cue her to eye roll.

"What are we waiting for?" She asks then, mainly because she just wants to get out of here and have herself a nice alcoholic drink.

"Probation worker," Curtis answers, the first time she's actually heard him talk without the conversation turning into how he shouldn't be here and blah blah blah.

"Fuck that. If I'm doing not my hours, I'm not staying here to wait for him," she says as she brushes past them to the front doors, Kelly and the slutty girl coming into view from behide her. Only then do the guys realise the same thing and walk out beside her, Nathan reminding her of his offer. She just flips him off and carries on walking.

When Alexis gets back to her shitty little apartment that night, she can't help but feel a little weird. And she knows it's not the couple of drinks she had before getting bored and coming home. She can manage much more alcohol in her system than that. It also doesn't help that she slips on a piece of ice outside her front door and nearly breaks her neck. Where the fuck did that come from? It's nice and smooth too, fresh even. How the fuck did fresh ice get indoors? She scrunches up her face in confusion before shrugging her shoulders, stepping over it and into her apartment.

She gets undressed before slipping on a bed shirt and walks over to her comfy bed. She lies down and lets out a deep sigh. Her eyes are drifting closed from tiredness, though her mind seems to be going a mile a minute. She tries to block out her thoughts and clenches her eyes shut, burying her head in the middle of her warm pillow to get comfy.

Well...it was safe to say that today had been just a little fucked up.


	2. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

**Here's the next chapter! I apologise for taking longer to upload then I would have liked but I had exams for a full week and then this week was the last week and I was struggling to sleep and blah blah blah...excuses, excuses. But it's the Christmas holidays now, _finally, _so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more!**

**Anyhow, thank you all so much for the response so far (in a matter of days, in fact). I never would have thought to get this response so soon, especially with it only being one chapter - that I wasn't too sure about - and Misfits not really being a popular thing on fanfiction, but I appreciate it muchly!**

**In this chapter we get to see a little more of Alexis' past and how that affects her, though not in full detail. Feel free to think of her name as Alex, as this will most likely become her nickname in a few chapters time. ****I feel as if I'm kind of rushing to get into the next chapter or two which will become more story telling and more filled with detail, however I did try to put a little more detail on this chapter.**

**I will apologise again for if there are any grammar, punctual or spelling errors as I am completely in this on my own, no beta or such.**

**Disclaimer****; I do not own Misfits. *sigh* What a downer.**

**So here we go. Chapter Two. Please feel free to review and most of all enjoy.**

* * *

Alexis wakes up before her alarm even goes off. She tries to go back to sleep but it seems useless after half an hour, so she gets up and gets ready for her shower. Grabbing her towel, she quietly hums to herself while turning on the hot water before stepping underneath the stream. The warmth relaxes her recent awakened muscles, leaving her to give out a deep sigh as the water slowly slides its way down her back in all the right places, calming her. She uses her fingers to scrub her hair clean with her new lemon-drop shampoo, her senses becoming filled with the scent, before washing it out and scrubbing the rest of her body clean with soap. Once done, she turns off the shower, wrapping the pale-blue towel around her body before gently dabbing herself dry. She then goes into her room again and puts on her freshly clean underwear, a sparkling white tank top and some black shorts. It appears to be warm out today.

When fully dressed, she dries her hair out leaving it in its natural curliness before applying a few simple touches of make-up. A light dash of blush to make her pale cheeks seem a little pinker, small workings of black eye-liner and mascara to make her blue eyes stand out just a little more, and a dab of silvery pink lip gloss to cover over her already natural cherry coloured lips. When complete, she double checks over her appearance in the mirror before snatching her mobile phone of the kitchen counter. She quickly slips on her black converse, and then leaves her apartment.

She notices that the ice from yesterday seems to have melted, before locking her door and walking away.

Alexis is early when she arrives at community service. At the very least 20 minutes before anyone else will arrive. She wants to hit herself for being so early, she isn't really into waiting around for something she doesn't want to do.

_Oh well._ She had wanted to get out of her apartment and had no where else to come but here. It was better than being stuck at home, her brain being able to wonder to the thoughts that she didn't want to think about...that she wouldn't allow herself to think about. She would carry on denying the thoughts and images for as long as possible, not wanting to think about_ them_ because she's secretly scared she'll become a blubbering mess on the floor.

_Enough,_ her mind wills. _You're not going to think about this anymore. It makes you weak._

As she refuses the shiver to make its way through her body at her own thoughts, she quickly shakes her head and walks across the side-walk of the community centre. It's only then that she notices the five words painted in blood-coloured red on the outside wall. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Well...this is something new. Alexis narrows her eyes as she looks over it again, her brain struggling to believe what she's actually reading. Who the fuck would paint something like this? It's defiantly giving her the creeps. It must have been some twat wanting to scare people, she guesses, before looking away and walking into the front doors.

She looks around the empty hallway to find it unsurprisingly empty. She walks over to the vending machine and buys a can of soda to calm down her throat before walking into the main hall to wait around.

A soft noise makes her look up, noticing a still-figure lying on a thin mattress on the balcony above her head. She walks up the stairs, seeing a mess of curly hair before she actually sees him.

Nathan.

...Sleeping?

She goes to stand above him and notices how relaxed his face looks while asleep, not its usual cocky self. He breathes in and out deeply from the mouth as she watches. He's kind of cute actually, Alexis finds herself thinking, before dismissing the thought abruptly and pouring a drop of her soda over his face, leaving it to cascade over his right cheek and splatter onto the floor around him.

She can't help but laugh out loud at how he jerks awake, freaking out and moving around for a good few seconds before his eyes snap to her face. "What the fuck?" he shouts, showing that he's not pleased in the slightest with being woken up.

Alexis just finds her smirk falling into place, widening as he slowly calms down. "What? It was funny," she states, before realising where they were. "...why are you sleep in the community centre?" she crouches down so she can get a better view of him, instead of having to glance down.

He's face darkens at this question slightly, looking down towards the floor that lays next to him, but he doesn't answer. She notices the bags tucked away beside the bars of the balcony and pretty much guesses what's wrong.

"You have no where else to go, do you?" she asks, surprising herself with the gentleness in her voice. She has never used that voice on anyone else but her two siblings._ Ever._

He looks back up at her at this, his eyebrows narrowing. "Yeah? How would you know that, huh? Maybe I just arrived here early and wanted some sleep?"

She raises her own eyebrows at this, "oh really? So those bags over there just happen to have already been there?" When he looks towards the bags on the floor and his eyebrows somehow manage to narrow even more, he opens his mouth, probably ready to start proclaiming and yelling a load of bullshit, but before he has the chance, she continues, "hey, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone, okay? I once didn't have anywhere to go myself for a while either. I know how it feels. At least you've found somewhere cozy..."

She's only telling him so that he won't freak out on her, or so he won't just plainly lie to her face and deny it. She doesn't care about him knowing anyway, or anyone else for that matter. It's not as if she's the secretive type. Well...aside from when it comes down to her feelings and emotions. But then again, she can't even understand those herself, let alone anyone else even bothering to try.

She had spent a couple of weeks homeless, just after getting out of the foster system. On nights she had gone out to clubs and gone home with guys for somewhere to crash, leaving in the early hours of the morning before they woke up. After about a week of doing so, the only close friend she had ever allowed herself to have said she could stay at theirs for a while, and fed up flirting with guys every night, Alexis had agreed. Then a couple of weeks later, a distant grandparent had died, not having anyone else to leave their written will to, so had given the money they had left to Alexis which lead to her buying her new decent looking apartment. There had been a lot of money actually. She still has a little tucked away at home, just for safe keeping.

Nathan looks at her with an expression on his face, only she can't really work it out. Maybe denial? Or perhaps he's just struggling to admit what's really going on with himself. "It's fine. Me and my mom just had a little disagreement about the current state of our living arrangement," he dismisses with a wave of his hand. "It was a complete misunderstanding, really. Give her a few days and she'll come round."

Alexis can only guess that it wasn't just a 'little misunderstanding' and that he won't be back living there in a couple of days, but doesn't comment on it. Instead, she stands up straight and places her left hand in her short pockets. "Okay, then. Whatever you say. You might wanna get up now though, community service starts soon and all the other dicks will be here," she says as she starts to walk away, only to have her right arm grabbed and having her body turned back around to face Nathan, who is now standing.

He stares at her for a moment, probably trying to work out whether he can make up some other bullshit excuse or whether he should actually just trust her to keep his secret. It's as if he's silently trying to work her out again, but it's no use, she doesn't need to tell him that. Her face is always masked to be emotionless, aside from the smirks, grins and scowls that she allows herself to show. There's yet to be a crack shown, a slip to the thoughts that consume her, that she tries so desperately to ignore in fear everyone will see her for what she really is; an empty shell of a once girl. Even if she doesn't let her own emotions escape, she's always been quite the observant one when it comes to others...and she notices it in him to. Looking in the depths of his green eyes now, she can see the small dents of his issues that seem to seep out to her, almost calling her to pay closer attention to him. His cockiness always being a distraction to what's really behide his eyes. He does hide it well though, she notices. She'd be surprised if anyone else were to ever notice; but she does. Probably because she's the same in that way. Refusing to ever let someone in, replacing it with crude comments or sarcastic remarks.

"You won't...you won't tell any of the other shitheads about this, will you?" He asks slowly, testing her out, before releasing her arm.

She looks up at him through her long eyelashes and notices how he seems to be about an inch taller than her. "No. I said I won't," she sighs as she stands up even straighter and moves back, "look, it's your business. It's not mine and it's nobody else's fucking business either, and if you don't want people to know then don't let them know. I won't say anything, okay?"

After a few short moments of them both glancing at each other, he gives a little nod and she tries to smile slightly before walking off down the stairs.

She sits in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the main hall, waiting for him as he moves around atop of the balcony, _a lot,_ before taking all his bags to the locker room and comes back to stand next to her.

They both leave to walk out the doors together, but then Nathan tells her to climb out the window so nobody will know he slept at the community centre. She thinks he's a right twat, because he could just say he arrived early, but instead keeps her mouth shut and follows him out of the window, not wanting to get into an argument with his messed up child-like brain. The window is small but she manages to fit though straight after him. He looks as if he's about to grab her, perhaps to help, but she quickly slaps his hands away and jumps down herself. The last thing she needs is him using the excuse of helping her to feel up her tits, because really, she can tell by the expression on his face that's exactly what he would have done given the chance.

As they both walk back around to the front entrance of the community centre, Alexis notices everybody else has arrived and are standing outside the front doors, looking at the writing that was so nicely left for them. Well, all of them but the wannabe gangster. She guesses he's ditching his community service for the day. Fair enough, she would have done the same, except she just wants it to be over and done with and couldn't be fucked for the probation worker to bitch at her about her needing to do it longer than everyone else so she can complete her hours.

She looks at the message again and feels a shiver rising up her back and expanding throughout her body. What kind of sociopath actually writes something like this? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. Jesus. There are mental clinics for a reason.

She notices now - she hadn't before - that the word 'KILL' has been underlined three times in the same blood-red colour, only faded slightly. Defiantly some creepy shit.

"This is a joke!" Curtis exclaims, gesturing to the graffiti. "Did one of you do this?" he asks, pointing towards all of the group.

Alexis screws up her face, wondering how he can be possibly be such a total prick. "And why the fuck would one of us come to the community centre, _at night,_ to paint some bullshit message that we're just going to have to clean off again later?" Honestly, he might be able to run fast, but he obviously isn't very clever if he thinks one of them did it. None of them even seem to have the kind of patience to do this kind of thing anyway, they'd probably start throwing a tantrum and end up throwing the paint everywhere, pissed off. -Well, expect for the weird kid, but she doubts he would do this either. No matter how creepy he is, he would know he would have to clean it up too. And anyway, she can tell he didn't do it but the expression on his face. He looks overall confused with hints of fear showing.

Nathan jumps in rather eagerly now, "I'll tell you who did it," he exclaims, "it was that Banksy prick. There's a hidden meaning."

"Well, I'd say the meaning is pretty fucking clear to be honest," Alexis says, nodding her head towards the red-worded paint.

"Nah," Nathan replies, throwing an arm around the quiet kids shoulder, not seeming affected in the slightest. "It's like the monkey policeman with the banana and the Tesco's bag. Hidden meaning."

Alexis is about to ask what the fuck he's talking about, but then the weird kid speaks up in a small voice, his eyes flashing around at each one in the group. "Maybe someone wants to kill us." Oh,_ fan-fucking-tastic._ That's really what she needs to hear on her first actual working day of community service.

The Chav - Kelly - looks at him like his lost his mind, or that he's insane. Possibly both. "Um, why would anyone want to kill os?"

Before anyone can answer the probation worker stomps ups to them, telling them to hurry up and get to work. Curtis gestures to the graffiti, asking if he knows about it, to which the probation worker just rolls his eyes and mumbles about 'antisocial behaviour' under his breath and that it's all terrible, though he doesn't sound like he thinks it's terrible at all.

The sluts phone starts ringing. _Again._ There's no way she was that popular. She probably tells her friends to ring her during this time, just get an excuse not to do any of the work. The probation worker, Tony, snaps straight away and demands everyone to give their phones to him to be confiscated. They all hand them over reluctantly, even Nathan after claiming he's waiting for a phone call from his mum and to leave a message, and then the probation worker comes over to Alexis. She stands there for a minute, staring at him casually. He just glares right back and demands she gives him her phone. When she doesn't move to get it or even says anything, he makes a move and snatches it from her back pocket. As he stomps away, both her and the slut shout out that he's a prick.

They all go into the locker room, to put on their jumpsuits, before collecting the sponges and water buckets and getting to work on scrubbing the message on the outside wall. She stands in between Nathan and Curtis, wishing she had her earphones to fill the silence, though it didn't last very long.

She looks over to see the slut - she had heard Curtis call her Alisha in the locker room earlier - practically sunbathing with her jumpsuit undone, showing off all her chest and tits. Curtis notices, and they get into a sickening flirty conversation, Curtis' face changing into what she guesses he presumes is 'sexy,' though she doesn't see the appeal in it herself. It seems to do it for Alisha however as she's all raised eyebrows and smirks.

Alexis lets out a frustrated sigh and scrubs the wall harder, red coloured water puddles dropping around her feet, making it look like a puddle of blood.

"Ya know afta the storm, did any ov yous lot feel dead weird?" Kelly asks, pausing in scrubbing the wall. Alexis remembers feeling a little strange the night before, but nothing too out of the ordinary. They had been hit by lightning after all. She was sure you probably weren't meant to feel fine and dandy after something like that.

"I did!" Nathan shouts loudly, causing Kelly and the weird kid to look over at him while Alexis just rolls her eyes, still cleaning of the wall but listening, knowing it's going to be something stupid. Curtis and Alisha are still in the middle of their flirty conversation. "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus."

Rolling her eyes once more, Alexis pauses in cleaning the graffiti to look over at him now, her eyebrows narrowing as she lets out her sarcastic-self. "Doesn't sound to good. Maybe you should consider getting it checked out, schedule some sort of appointment at the doctors. It might be serious."

Before he can reply, however, Kelly turns her head to the weird kid, inspecting him almost. "Did ya feel weird?"

The weird kid looks over hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak and says something about something weird happening to him, but before he can go into anymore detail Nathan shouts out, "you mean you don't want to hear about my anus?" which results in him going back to silent mode and looking away toward the message again.

Alexis scoffs before turning back to the scrubbing. A few minutes later, Kelly walks over and pushes Nathan, sending him into Alexis and nearly knocking them both down to the ground before stomping off.

"Hey! What the fuck was that?" Alexis shouts after regaining her balancing, looking over into the direction Kelly went.

Nathan shrugs, "fuck if I know," he mutters to himself.

After a while everyone decides to stop for a while - to take a break. The probation worker had fucked off somewhere and they hadn't seen him since he took off with their phones. Alisha walks into the locker room to redo her make-up while Alexis, Nathan, Curtis and the weird kid spread around in the main hall. Alexis sits down into a chair, her legs and head thrown back over the arm rests, looking up at the ceiling while the others are surrounding the fools-pool table.

At some point Alexis starts listening into the conversation that Nathan is trying to drawl out of Curtis, while the quiet kid silently watches over as usual. "It's a shame more women don't commit crime, why is that? I'll tell you something, we did get lucky though."

"How's that?" Curtis asks distractedly, taking his turn in the game.

"We've got three men and three girls," he says, as if it's painfully obvious, "the maths works out. One for each of us, which is lucky for you weird kid, because otherwise I don't really see the situation working out for you. I still prefer the odds though. Plus, I was hoping to have some kind of group scenario. Not that either of you would be invited."

Alexis thinks about interrupting, about claiming how she's sitting right there and that she will never be caught dead in any kind of 'group scenario' with him, but keeps her mouth shut. She kind of wants to see where the conversation is going. And because she doesn't really care if he wants to shag her. She's not going to allow it to happen anyway.

The quiet kids voice pops up then, speaking with a fear within his voice as if he knows a little more than they do. "There used to be four of us." This makes Alexis blink. She then realises he's talking about the wannabe gangster and relaxes, though there's something detected in his voice that keeps her on edge just a bit.

"Oh, that too bad then," Nathan says, not picking up on the fear in the weird kids voice. He just has his mind on sex as per-usual. "I'm not being funny, but I think you're drawing the short straw out of all of us. I mean come on guys, I'm talking about getting laid! So...how are we gonna do this, man?"

Curtis looks up from the game in confusion, "do what?"

Alexis knows what's coming before Nathan even says it and attempts not to roll her eyes or make some kind of stupid joke. "Isn't it obvious?" Nathan asks, "How are we going to divide them up? You, - runner guy - you can have the one with the frizzy hair. I don't see me and her gettin' it on."

Curtis snorts at this, "'cause she's beautiful?"

Nathan's eyebrows draw together. "No, because she'd be way too much effort! She looks seriously high maintenance, man. You'd have to treat her really well. But that one over there-" he snaps his fingers and points towards Alex.

"Alexis," the quiet kid states leaving the person in question to slightly wish that she actually knew his name so she could use it, instead of keep referring to him as 'quiet kid' or 'weird kid' in her head.

"Yeah, Alexis. She's hot. She might be all sarcastic and bitchy and shit, but that just means she'll be wild in the sack, let loose and all that shit," he does seems very pleased with himself. He surely has it all mapped out of how he wants all of this to happen. So it appears that he does have a brain that functions like a human being after all, though only when it involves sex.

"Fuck. Off. You. Prick." Alexis snaps, finally interrupting.

This just seems to make Nathan's grin widen. "See? All that sexual frustration! It needs to be let off somehow, man, and I'd be happy to help out with that problem."

Not wanting to hear any more, Alexis walks out into the hallway, right about the time he moves onto talking about Kelly and getting a couple of Barcardi Breezers into him first.

Alisha is sitting on the couch, spread out and messing with a water bottle in her hands. Alexis sits on the ground next to couch, leaning her head against the wall and relaxing for a few minutes before Nathan, Curtis and the weird kid come out and sit themselves down on the ground around her and Alisha, Nathan grabbing a wheel chair from the side of the hallway and sitting in it.

Everyone's silent for a few moments and Alexis curses herself for what's coming next. Small talk. Another way for people to try and find out more about your issues and personal life. Fucking great.

Thankfully, Alisha speaks first and given to her current mind-set on getting Curtis into bed as soon as possible, speaks to him. This leads to a whole discussion on what it was he had been done for - what kind of drug he had been caught with. Crack. Steroids. How steroids shrivel your dick. That kind of thing. It turns out all he had was a bit of coke, nothing too special, but because of his status as an athlete, he got done for it instead of having a warning like 'anyone else would have' to send some kind of message.

It's then that Nathan decides to play with him a bit, his usual smirk appearing. "You let yourself down," he mocks and already Curtis is getting extremely pissed off, "You let the kids down. You let your parents down."

Alexis knows full well this isn't going to end well and she's right because as soon as Nathan finishes his mocking, Curtis is advancing on him, getting right in his face while shouting down at him. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouts, poking Nathan in the head. "All I ever did was train! You know nothing! I shouldn't even fucking be here!"

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair!" Nathan yells, still smirking with hints of laughter in his voice.

Curtis pushes Nathan, causing the wheelchair to roll backwards and into the wall behide him. Alexis smirks slightly and then feels herself snort when Curtis walks away and starts muttering to himself about how he shouldn't be here again and his usual bollocks. He looks over at her now, his muttering subsided. "You got something you wanna add to that?"

Alexis thinks about it for a moment with her eyes screwed up tight before sitting up straighter from where she's sitting. She looks over at him with hooded eyes, fixing them both into a stare war. "Okay, yeah. Sure, why not? You keep talking out loud to yourself about how you shouldn't be here and how it's not fair but unless you haven't noticed, pretty much nothing in life is fucking fair. We all have our own shit to deal with, you're not the only one. You fucked up just like the rest of us. You need to deal with it and stop bitching about it every five fucking seconds because really, all it's doing is making me want to punch you. Have you even considered that maybe, just maybe, not everyone deserves to be here expect you? That some of us did whatever we did for some kind of fucked up reason but overall still believing it was the right thing to do? You had coke, you knew what could've happened. So yeah, maybe you actually do deserve to be here. Be in denial all you want, but please just shut the fuck up about it."

Everyone looks over towards Alexis now, the room suddenly quiet, but she barely notices because she's still in her stare war with Curtis, waiting to see if he'll do the knowable and break it.

She's wins, because after a few seconds of him thinking about what she said he looks away from her eyes. "Is that so? Fuck you." He spits, but before she can argue with him once again, he speaks. "What happened to you that you believed was the right thing to do then? Hmm? You tell me."

Fuck. This is what Alexis didn't want them to know. Her own shit. They had given there's away freely, so it was optional to comment on it or not. But now, Curtis had asked exactly what she didn't them to know. Not even for her sake, but for her brother and sister. Even still, she didn't want to have to back down from a dick like him and decided she'd tell him, - them - only without all the other details in between.

She clears her throat a little before looking straight at him again, her back fully straight now and her fists clenched at her sides, clinging onto her jumpsuit. "After a group of older men attempted to touch my 13 year old sister, my recently turned 15 year old brother - 14 at the time - went after one of them and came back plastered in cuts and bruises within the same night. So I went over to a house where the bunch of them seemed to be staying and smashed a couple of windows to get their attention. A handful of them came out and I kicked the shit out of them, starting with the one that had tried touching my sister the most. Looks like he wasn't so tough on the ground with a broken jaw. Of course, the neighbours had heard the windows smashing and had called the police. The only reason I wasn't sent to prison was for the fact both my brother and sister had came out from hiding in an dark alleyway - I hadn't known they were even there - and my sister told the police the truth - everything. I wouldn't have done, to be honest, but I suppose she didn't want me getting sent away. Even though I kind of did, because now I'm no longer allowed to see either of them and the fucking foster home keep telling me that my sisters been placed in a house somewhere, but that she's fine. They won't even mention my brother." Curtis has gone silent now, matching with everyone else and he looks away towards the wall. "Is that a well enough good reason for you?" Alexis manages to spit out.

Great._ Fucking great._ Now they know how and why she was here and that she couldn't see her siblings anymore. Fuck. She wished she hadn't answered now, that she had just let him judge her. Because, _fuck, _if she wasn't feeling really shit about everything right now.

Curtis even seems to flinch a little. "That...that's..."

"Fucked up?" Alexis interrupts, her voice bitter and harsh. "Yeah, fucking tell me about it."

She can feel her fists clenching even tighter now and her heartbeat quickens, almost burning with the thought of her brother and sister. At the thought of burning, her hands begin to burn up and for a moment she's wondering what the fucks about to happen, because her hands burning up is _not normal,_ but then Alisha breaks the silence and asks who wants to hear why she got done, trying to change the subject and _thank fuck_ because it manages to distract Alexis a little, making her forget about the heat in her hands and instead trying to calm down as she listens to Alisha's story of getting done and put in community service.

As Alisha goes into a full blown story of how the police caught her drink driving, Alexis allows herself to calm down fully with the distraction, feeling her body relax into the wall more behide her and feels her heartbeat slow down. Not to mention the burning in her hands calm back to a normal temperature. She doesn't know what the fuck that was about, but doesn't give it a second thought.

It's only when she feels fully calm she notices that Alisha is sucking on the top of her bottle, giving her example of what she did on the police man's breathalyzer. This of course attracts all the men's attention, all watching her with what are surely little fantasies they have created playing out within their heads. All Alexis can really do is look downwards at the floor until Alisha's finished, because she _really doesn't_ want to remember what Alisha can do with a water bottle and no doubt a guys dick.

It's only when she finishes that Alisha frowns. "Now I don't know if this cop is gay or what, but he tells me I'm four times over the limit. It's total bollocks. I didn't even want to go to the party."

Alexis is about to comment, to make some crude joke about him not liking her getting down on his breathalyzer, but then a crash causes all their attentions to turn to Kelly, who bursts through the door in a hurry, falling over in the progress with deep pants coming out for her breathing, as if she's been running.

"E's gonna kill os!"

..._What the_ _fuck?_

* * *

**So there we have it. Chapter Two. Next chapter we're going to be going into the story fully and find out what power Alexis has, even with the hints that have been given.**

**I will try to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible, hopefully it will be soon as it's the holidays and I have literally _nothing _to do aside from Christmas and Boxing day.**

**Please review or whatever as it may just make my muse click into 'the mood.'**

**See you next time! And enjoy the Christmas holidays!**


End file.
